


把握失去的鸽子?

by 942320122



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 年上 三观不正 悬疑 军火 监禁 血腥注意 年龄差存在 强强 美中年
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/942320122/pseuds/942320122
Summary: 鸽子象征着你和我都衷爱的意义，请把握来之不易的鸽子剧情向，攻＞1，注意年上攻，年龄差相对有差距为防股市跌停，请勿买股，要是忍不住下手买之后心痛，建议吃面包安慰自己提前预告，艾尼亚是受，并且很带劲。
Relationships: 温弗里德x艾尼亚, 迈克尔x艾尼亚 勃朗酒x艾尼亚
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1 鸽子饲养员

难得的周休日。

体型不错的高挑男人路过拥挤的商业区，颈项的围巾差点被车辆后照镜勾破。

他不慎碰撞赶路的女性，拦腰扶稳她失衡的身躯。

“原谅我，夫人。”法国腔调的年轻男音。

女性怔怔看向离去的男子，洁白的手留存着不带暧昧的、充满香气的吻。

几枚钱币飞向湛蓝，跃过铜色雕塑的曲线，砸落喷水泉内。

泥泞路旁的水花倒映出七彩斑斓的油块，欢愉的孩子们追逐嬉戏。

年轻男子提着类似面包的纸袋，匆忙地大步向广场走去。眼看手腕的表针不留情地走，他也脚步加快，米白色的衣摆在小腿旁跟着野花百合摇弋。

高达半身的画板横竖一排，礼让地隔开空隙，装扮得文雅的艺术学生们捏笔，在白纸嚓嚓作画。

这附近享誉非凡的大学林立，格调品味不俗的公园被视为写生的落脚点。

黑白棋盘上的战车移动，花白头发的老人们盯视着局势。

途径过他们的年长男子脚步稍停，落座在旁边的长椅探头和老人们研究棋局，视线跟棋子移动。

周围的学生们诧异地瞧年长男人，手指指向他的浅色毛衫。

“看，是教授！”

小声嘟囔的学生们彼此捂住嘴巴：“嘘，别让他看见，这学期的论文我还没给他。”

焦急的年轻男人提着纸袋经过学生身旁，认识他的老妇人喊匆匆行走的他，引得学生们侧目。倒不如说，出色的高挑男人总是容易引起注意。

“艾尼亚！别走这么急，要摔倒啦！”

英俊高挑的男人头也不回，用一腔斯文的语调回道：“请放心，我不会摔着——”

“我有好主意。刚刚走过去的，你帮我们去向他要电话号码吧？”

“才不呢！除非你们帮我写论文。”学生互相推搡，朝年轻男子的方向偷笑。

艾尼亚·丹经过看报纸的公园熟客们，他们探头探脑地伸出脑袋，圆润黑亮的眼睛盯着他，脖子快速地歪向旁边，又扭回来。

他的拇指和食指捏紧纸袋，在海边的长椅附近扬起手臂，松开些许袋口，大量、如棉花絮的食物飞散。

扑棱的、苍灰色的羽翼根根分明，随肌肉的运作急速拍打着空气和风，鸽子们叼走空中的面包屑，飞转回身，稳当地重新落到座椅。

一群、又一群鸽子，啄取地面周围的其余面包屑，晃摇好奇的黑眼睛，跳着围在艾尼亚身旁。贪心的麻雀亦加入啄食的队伍，蓬松的团身蹦跳着试探性咬一口面包屑。

经过半小时后——

“吃完吧。”

艾尼亚·丹倚靠在栏杆前，将纸袋折叠收好，他穿着开领衬衫，皮鞋尖习惯性地搭在地面，斯文的气质，拥有一张令人过目不忘的英俊脸廓。

他有份兼职，负责按时喂养这里的鸽子们，报酬不多，但被负责人吩咐务必准时。

喂完鸽子后，他准备回暂时租住的旧屋，离家出走使他生活拮据，他要想办法弄到一份稳定的长期工作。

视线开外，年约四十来岁、儒雅的年长男人刚刚收回指尖，歪着脑袋的鸽子拍打着翅膀投向远处青年的喂食聚会。

老式的圆眼镜架在男人鼻梁，灰高领毛衫下的身材过于消瘦，他的皮肤苍白，隐约能见手部和颈项青色的筋脉。

男人的臂弯挂着红塑料袋，内里是刮去鳞片的鲜鱼和几块姜葱，他掌心的饼干碎似乎并不太受鸽子们欢迎。

他望向鸽子飞去的方向，艾尼亚恰好转头瞧朝他扑来的鸽子，两人的视线不期而遇。

艾尼亚·丹见到他的瞬间，表情仿佛咬到不堪得令人反胃的食物，他确认地眯起单眼，瞧清楚这男人唇边的缝线伤痕。

温弗里德·沃斯特，备受尊敬的营养学教授......他貌似也有任教其它科目，但艾尼亚并不了解他的全部事情，毕竟短暂的一年里只有几次见面，更何况是在叛逆的少年时期。

不得不说，艾尼亚对他不具有任何好感，虽然这跟他的父母脱不开干系，但是他实在不想再被“均衡饮食”绑架他的胃口。

温弗里德教授看见艾尼亚敌视他的神情，愣了一愣，不太明白陌生人怎么对他态度如此不友善。他对艾尼亚颔首，当作礼貌的招呼就要转身离开......显然没认出长大后的艾尼亚·丹。

男人身上有种独特闲适的生活气息，这是艾尼亚所期盼的、憧憬的理想样貌。

温弗里德也许没有把那段短暂工作时光当做一回事，他甚至不会记得他嘲笑过他的事情！

艾尼亚越想心情越差，几近乎旧疾复发，他喊住眼尾藏着细小皱纹的年长教授：“等一等！温弗里德！”

温弗里德·沃斯特教授梳理得分明的灰白发丝被风吹拂过，被与他齐平的青年扯住手臂，他下意识护住鲜鱼袋子，生怕被鲁莽的年轻人扯掉食材。

年轻男人用一种穿透性的目光看着温弗里德，急迫又渴望被记住的眼神，他握紧年长男人的手臂。

“艾尼亚·丹，我的名字，你有印象吗？”

艾尼亚长大后的五官轮廓是侵略性的英俊，但依稀能从他透彻的棕色眼瞳辨认出少年时的模样。

上了年纪的教授想事情总会花点时间，温弗里德半晌才记起来这年轻人是他的旧识，他放松地注视着对方，亲切微笑起来，说道：“是你啊，丹。你父母怎么样？”

艾尼亚听见他喊的是自己的姓，年长男人有意表示和他的距离，他不喜欢艾尼亚，明显地潜在意思。

“我现在不和他们住。事情很复杂，我和他们意见不合......咕——”

艾尼亚的肚子不合时宜地叫起来，他本来打算敷衍地吃顿快餐，但现在......他的脸庞迅速泛起尴尬的微红，掩饰地偏头。

“有事情忙，我忘记吃午餐。我是说，抱歉，可能我要先离开，让你见到我这副样子真失礼。”艾尼亚懊恼地喃喃道。

温弗里德教授的视线不经意地扫过青年的开领衬衫，艾尼亚习惯于穿着透气的、裸露出胸膛的服装，这让他看起来更成熟，表面上是的。

“我晚上做饭，你要来吗？”

“感谢您。不，我是说，谢谢，温弗里德......我不想叫你教授，那很生疏。”艾尼亚下意识地用着客套的斯文语气，又急忙改回平常的语调，说出口时对上温弗里德惊讶的目光。

“不用对我见外，艾尼亚。你改变很多，跟以前不太一样。”

年龄颇长的教授弯起银白的浅色瞳孔，示意艾尼亚跟着自己，他挺高兴艾尼亚学会礼貌待人，长大后的青年比少年时讨人喜欢，他不得不承认。

年轻男人跟在儒雅的教授身后，他有些烦躁，指腹扣在衬衫纽扣摩擦，系紧的衣衫底下，像是埋藏着一件不为人知的秘密。

起码除了他和温弗里德，没有人知道。

他不喜欢温弗里德·沃斯特，可是却在腹部纹了他名字的纹身，Windfried，这是他年少时犯过最大的愚蠢错误。


	2. 2 纹身

2 纹身

也许摇弋的花丛，昏暗的街灯暖光，泊油路旁茂盛阴暗的树林，以及飞速掠过的街景，像是纠结在脑海里缭乱人心的镜头，它牵扯艾尼亚胆怯而热情的心。

紧握方向盘的手不由得出汗，他是过于紧张，犹如在爱人面前表现得局促的年轻人，极力隐瞒思绪的不确定性。

沃斯特教授扭转着黑钢质的保温杯，饮用着冒热气的液体，指导艾尼亚驶往交叉路口的右边，偶尔穿插不经意的问候，跟旧时相同的平静语调。

“我记得你不怎么喜欢我，艾尼亚。”男人握着保温杯，稍长的灰白鬓发别在耳后，银眸柔和地望向车窗外。

腔调优雅的清楚发音，属于教授的醇厚谦逊，口腔的舌抵过上颚，悠长而沉稳。

艾尼亚注意到他宽大手指上的笔茧——常年使用钢笔、从事书写教育行业才会有的岁月痕迹。

“噢，温弗里德，咳，咳咳哈哈哈。”艾尼亚心虚地笑出声，轻咳着清喉咙：“这件事不要再提了，我那时候只是不懂事。”

仿佛能嗅闻到一种浓黑掺紫的墨水味，从温弗里德的指腹到他的毛衫，连那副老式的平平无奇的圆框眼镜也透出让艾尼亚恍神的气质。

“还留着吗？”教授感兴趣地微笑，连眼尾的皱纹都多上几道。

艾尼亚·丹的喉咙运作，滑动着吞咽唾沫，强迫心神集中於往来的车辆和交错的霓虹交通灯，

他万般不愿意明早的报纸刊登出【青年驾驶致使受人敬仰的老教授意外死亡】的新闻文章。

“饶过我吧。我不知道怎么说出口，别提这个......”

左方飚出的车辆超前，贴着后照镜距离毫厘地驶过，年轻男人被惊吓一瞬，他差些抓不稳方向盘，年轻男人恼羞成怒地按喇叭，怒瞪着那辆车内的人。

“啊！你以为自己是谁，听着你这——混蛋！混蛋！”艾尼亚对着窗外大喊，却被周围的噪音盖过。

艾尼亚气得不轻，他默念着那辆车的车牌号，记在脑内，他打算今晚就把那辆车送给城市里的好兄弟们，机车党的那群家伙乐意获得辆新车。

“艾尼亚。”

他顺势望向温弗里德的侧脸，年长教授不知道是笑话他像小孩子那样举动，或者见怪不怪他突然性的暴躁，只是将手掌按在他的肩膀拍了拍，伸手替他关闭车窗。

艾尼亚直觉温弗里德·沃斯特不希望他在他的车内闹事，青年被温弗里德的手掌抚平情绪，专心继续开车。

一时间青年回忆起旧时，可能是年纪大的男人们都很相像的缘故。

烟雾弥漫，稚嫩的艾尼亚从唇间吐出烟圈，修长的手指夹起点燃的烟卷，这是他和莎莎他们私藏的货品。

“别抽了，对你身体差。”

“大叔，不要担心我嘛。过来，走过来些。”

年约十六、七岁的艾尼亚敲敲监狱的铁栏杆，泛红的手指头对着里面的名叫勃朗酒的年长罪犯勾起。

故作老成的他让强壮苍老的男人不解，放荡的不良举止和他惹人怜爱的小脸蛋不相配。

“什么事？”勃朗酒听他的话，靠过去。

艾尼亚·丹的手臂瘦弱，他穿过铁栏，勾住勃朗酒粗壮的脖颈，踩住栏杆凑前，对彪悍的年老罪犯分享青涩的吻，往男人唇内渡过浓郁的白雾。

“这牌子的烟草，尝尝。”艾尼亚眯起眼眸，笑得畅快。

勃朗酒不慎被呛得眼眶流出泪水，他年纪算监狱里最大的，时常不能适应艾尼亚和那群崽子玩闹的方式。

咳嗽声越来越大，甚至严重得像被诱发哮喘，勃朗酒闭紧双眼，深呼吸地让自己不那么难受。

“天啊！勃朗酒。”艾尼亚扔掉香烟，手足无措地去抱监牢里年长者罪犯的手臂和胸膛，讲话也不利索起来：“对对不起，你没事对不对？要我去喊他们放你去医护室吗？”

男人握住艾尼亚暖和的手，他蹲下身，用男孩的白皙的手指擦拭粗糙脸庞的泪水，手掌握紧艾尼亚的力度像是抓住只毛绒弱小的天竺鼠。

“没事，我没事。你在这里陪我。”勃朗酒抬起疲倦的眼皮，他沉声道，手掌搭在艾尼亚的肩膀：“我宁愿你到处去胡闹也不要碰烟草，艾尼亚，我的孩子。”

“汤姆有跟我说不能让你碰这个，原谅我，勃朗酒叔叔。”艾尼亚愧疚得快要死去，他莫名其妙地陷入极度的自我厌弃中，说道：“该死，我真的是废物！我.....我不如去死。”

“别多想。不是你的错，我年纪老了而已。”勃朗酒头痛地看着艾尼亚开始偏激地叫喊，男孩的病情大家心照不宣，但叛逆的他不肯乖顺地去接受治疗。

“你应该和莎莎还有汤姆走得近些，别接近其他人，他们不好。你又瘦了，为什么不吃饭？”勃朗酒劝道，苦心地像叨唠的长辈，他经常关心艾尼亚的成长，不明白他的父母怎么会让他住在监狱，和他们这群没救的罪人们生活在一起。

艾尼亚听见勃朗酒谈到莎莎，脸颊泛起薄红，她对他来说就像茁壮的一颗大苹果树，靓丽可人又富含甜蜜的汁液，艾尼亚很喜欢莎莎这样的姐姐，同样，莎莎也很疼爱他，经常喂他吃汤姆盘子里的肉。

然而，谈到摄取食物的话题，男孩充满朝气的脸庞垮得像巴黎斜塔底下被甩的少男，他小声地抱怨：“我不喜欢温弗里德，他要我吃好难吃的东西。”

“他是营养师，而且他的菜单大家都挺喜欢的。”勃朗酒转动视线，瞧见不愉的狱卒盯着艾尼亚和他，不耐烦地咂嘴。

“他嘴角的伤痕好可怕，还有那副眼镜，他看起来就像，就像！我不知道，温弗里德给我感觉很不好，我不喜欢他，完全不喜欢。他的微笑，像白胶水涂满脸之后做的假脸，他是故意给我难吃的食物的！”艾尼亚·丹抱怨地嘟囔，他抓住腹部的宽松衣服，翘起蜜色的腿随便地坐在地面。

勃朗酒摸了摸艾尼亚刺手的短发，当男孩是对那位教授有误会，艾尼亚不喜欢被管着，他架起他说道：“狱卒来了，艾尼亚，你去别的地方玩吧。关于吃饭的事，找食堂的阿姨让他们给你多些肉，你是孩子，他们会答应的。”

车库的铁门缓缓下落，艾尼亚插着口袋，压低声音斯文地讲着一串车牌号，随后盖回手机盖。

温弗里德教授的居所外打理得很干净，简洁地排列着大理石的装饰，屋内灯光昏黄，温馨的蜗居，舒适亲和的环境。

青年的艾尼亚推开门扉，他脱去颈项的围巾，将它挂在衣帽架。

温弗里德·沃斯特穿着一双毛茸茸的拖鞋在客厅走来走去，艾尼亚忍俊不禁。

教授折起毛衫袖口，腰系围裙，那让他像专职的家庭煮夫。

当艾尼亚脱去皮鞋后发觉摆在面前的也是同款的毛绒拖鞋后，他忽然笑不出声，僵在门前。

"温弗里德，你没有其他拖鞋吗？"艾尼亚傻傻地问。

"你说什么，艾尼亚?我在洗菜，听不见。"温弗里德的声音慢悠悠地，伴随水喉的拧动声。

艾尼亚避免打扰温弗里德煮饭的进度，他心不甘情不愿地穿上过于可爱的毛绒拖鞋，意外地发现它们很合适，穿着触感软绵绵又保暖。

很快地，香喷喷的佳肴被温弗里德端上餐桌，都是很寻常的菜式，不像英国人的口味。番茄烤鱼，芝士腌肉意粉，另外一道艾尼亚认不出是什么菜式，像是东方美食，青瓜拌着深色酱汁，闻起来清新又辛辣的味道。

年轻男人执起刀叉，他衬衫的下摆被浴室的水花浸湿，紧贴着肌肉的衬衫透出蜜肉色的细腻皮肤，隐隐约约显出漆黑的纹路。

温弗里德·沃斯特想起年幼的艾尼亚在某一天，气势汹汹地堵住他办公室的门，将他推倒在地板。

艾尼亚脱掉刻满骷髅骨头的连帽衣，他兴奋地摩擦手指头，咬起背心，解开裤子皮带。

男孩抬起细腿，嫩脚炫耀似的踩住温弗里德得体的马甲西装。

"看，温弗里德，我把你的名字刻在这里。记住我以后绝对不会变成你这样的人!"艾尼亚自以为威慑地说着。

跟呼吸起伏的腹部瘦弱卻初具矫健的资本，肚脐下方的皮肤铭刻着"Windfried"的花体字样，那是温弗里德·沃斯特的名字。

丑陋的、漆黑的纹样......

英俊的、年轻的男孩肌肤.......

横过滑腻肌肤的纹身凶猛，热烈......像汹涌澎湃的热潮，往为人亲切的年长教授袭去，年长男人哑口无言，半晌才轻柔地推开艾尼亚的手臂，让男孩起身。

要不是温弗里德·沃斯特知晓男孩的天真幼稚，恐怕要误认为他是在对他示爱，何况谁会把讨厌的人的名字纹在自己身上呢？

"丹，这不关我的事，你不用特地跑来对我说。"温弗里德·沃斯特扶稳架在灰白睫羽前的黑框眼镜，温和地说道。

"可是我只给你看的!"艾尼亚皱起鼻子，他的手指头戳着腹部的皮肤，怅然若失，也不明白鼻子为什么酸起来。

男孩突然觉得那上面的纹身难看又没有达成作用，他愤怒地甩掉衣服和皮带。

"蠢得无可救药!我怎么会纹你的名字，我要去烧掉它，混蛋!"艾尼亚揪起温弗里德的领带骂道，他重复地强调:"混蛋!"

如今——

温弗里德·沃斯特教授看着青年艾尼亚拘谨端坐的姿态，英俊的轮廓有着对女性的吸引力，身材也像成熟男人强壮。

他替斯文的青年切一块鱼肉，放进瓷白的盘间，像惋惜时光流逝的老人家那样感叹着:"你变得让我认不出来了，艾尼亚。"

艾尼亚·丹心烦地按住衬衫下摆，遮住被水浸湿的透明衬衫，闻言回道:"这就是我离家出走的原因，温弗里德。"


	3. 3 萌发

3 萌发的爱意

修长指腹穿过钥匙扣，摇晃得叮叮作响，车库门缓缓打开。

库房里的铝丝灯泡接触不良地闪烁，青年的手臂被冷风刮过，他挥动手臂，开启锁和埕亮车门。

臂弯挂围巾，艾尼亚穿着温弗里德给他的毛衫，缩进车厢里，冒汗的额头贴合方向盘。尽管温弗里德邀请他在家留宿，艾尼亚却迫于换洗衣物的限制，婉拒对方的好意。

与教授的对话仍在收音机似地反复播放，他合起棕褐的眼珠，感觉脑皮因温弗里德对他的关爱激起一层又一层酥麻的刺痛。

“艾尼亚，你怎么了？”

“想起以前，你不在的时候。”

“鱼肉冷掉后你不会想放进口的，吃多一点，我自己没办法吃完整条。”温弗里德说起家常话，把艾尼亚当做他的侄子们。

“温弗里德，你给我太多鱼肉。我承认很美味......”艾尼亚的嘴里塞满意粉和鱼肉，继续说道：“和以前的伙食没有可比性。”

温弗里德·沃斯特听完，面色平静地，“咔嚓”咬断一片青瓜，引得艾尼亚莫名其妙地望向他。

年长男人过往对艾尼亚解释很多遍关于监狱的可用食材和他竭尽全力的食谱改善，但艾尼亚·丹当然，这小家伙很没有耐心听他的话。

“会觉得冷吗？你穿得不多。这气候建议你摄取碘和铁质，推荐沙丁鱼、牛腱、里脊肉和竹笋。艾尼亚，你考虑找些食谱自己做菜吗？速食餐厅对你的营养均衡有害无益。”

受到来自他人的好意，尤其是温弗里德·沃斯特的关照让艾尼亚局促不安，不过他没意识到自己仍然保持着被宠溺坏的自我中心。

所幸这位儒雅教授对此已经相当具有认知，他甚至怀念起艾尼亚小时候气急败坏找他算账的模样。

“温弗里德，你能收留我吗？”

艾尼亚觉得胸膛里的物体有丁点不受他的控制，他鼻头发酸，说实话他刚脱离父母，才发觉社会生存的残酷，他逃家时忘记捎带学历文凭，仅仅有身份证明和些许资金。

温弗里德的态度不像以前对他冷漠，不能怪这男人，毕竟以往的他十足惹人讨厌。这使得艾尼亚·丹静悄悄地，伸出未丰满的羽翼，试探起来。

艾尼亚英俊的脸庞落寞，他摸着纽扣诉说，坦露近日的心悸以及他与父母不和的因由。

“他们送你去精神病院？”年长教授不认同地皱起眉目，苍白的手指搁置刀叉。

“前几年的事，他们不希望咆哮的野兽哪天咬断别人的脖子，这会使他们蒙羞。我不想走他们的老路，温弗里德.....法官和监狱我都不想待，过着优渥的生活，却会使我目中无人。”

艾尼亚神情难过地喃喃，他说：“我不明白我想做什么，但我不想留在那里。”

“是这样呀，你先回去吧。”温弗里德·沃斯特这么说道，他的语气过于平稳，连皱起的眉也重新舒展，他继续食用晚餐。

像这只是件无举轻重的小事。

这多少让艾尼亚难堪，剖心述说却换不来任何结果。温弗里德教授的同情大约没那么廉价，他这是自取其辱，相比他人的困境，他这样天真幼稚的年轻人寻求被收留倒显得，与倒退蠕动的牤牛没什么区别。

艾尼亚憋得满脸通红，他胡乱擦拭嘴唇，手臂使力推回座椅。

“感谢你的晚餐。温弗里德。”年轻男人抓起衣帽架的围巾，要往外边离去，他没法再厚脸皮多留片刻。

“等会，艾尼亚，为什么今晚就赶着回去?如若你想收拾衣物，明早也可以。”温弗里德不解地喊住他，年长男人似乎被他这番举动弄得糊涂。

他走向前的脚步一滑，青年瞳孔紧缩，不假思索冲过去。

艾尼亚搀扶住被自己的毛绒拖鞋绊倒的老男人，温弗里德教授困扰地微笑，解释道:"腿脚不便，我以为自己不用借助机械脚架了。这里有客房，你知道的，我独自居住，没人会介意。现在很晚，你应该住下来。"

如果不是温弗里德·沃斯特行走的姿势缓慢得有些怪异，艾尼亚根本没察觉他的腿脚有疾。

只见他熟练地取出钢铁制的脚架，穿戴在脚后跟和小腿，这些被西装裤遮盖的玩意巧妙地隐藏了教授的缺陷。

"好啦，今晚你住我旁边的客房。"温弗里德·沃斯特微笑地说着，醇厚的嗓音让艾尼亚耳廓发红。

"不，不行，我得去拿换洗衣物。我不知道你那是答应的意思，我误会了......"艾尼亚的衣襟敞开，他尴尬地扣回几颗纽扣，那是他扶住温弗里德时意外松脱的。

"噢，好吧。"温弗里德银色的眸里游着几条鱼尾巴，他宽和亲善的气质令艾尼亚目眩神迷，这时在青年眼里散发出一种神圣的魅力。

"你为什么帮我?温弗里德，因为你和我算旧识吗？"艾尼亚临出门前问道，他拿着温弗里德·沃斯特的车钥匙。

"你挺像我的侄子。"温弗里德教授摘掉他的老花眼镜，稀松平常地说:"他们有事情都来问我帮忙，实际上......我很难拒绝别人的请求。"

艾尼亚仿佛才意识到温弗里德·沃斯特是这样一位富有同情心且善良的教授，少年时残留对年长男人的偏见烟消云散。

青年忍不住拥抱温弗里德·沃斯特，贴面亲吻他两鬓和脸庞，表达对他的敬爱和尊重。

"您真好，我衷心感谢您，温弗里德教授。忘掉过往吧，那真是段不堪回首的时光，我会把你当父亲那般尊敬的。"

出身英国的年长男人无法推拒艾尼亚的热情，他眼含笑意，感叹道:"艾尼亚，停一停，别再亲我了。"

艾尼亚·丹忍住激荡的感情和胸膛炽热的爱，也许腹部的纹身不那么蠢，假如，他心中想，假如他能够说服温弗里德在以后爱他，那么纹身的意义可就大有不同!

冒着汗的额头离开方向盘，他插入车匙，修长矫健的腿准备踩向油门，发动引擎。

心情愉快的青年舔过干燥的唇，他驾驶着车辆，被脑内的幻想和酸麻的快意刺激神经。

艾尼亚在高速的公路驰骋，全然没有意识到——危险即将发生。

"莎莎......和，汤姆?"

艾尼亚惊愕地见到不可能出现的人，他驾车跟着熟悉的身影，没有发现后照镜里那辆他记住车牌号的轿车，正逐渐逼近。

"轰隆——碰——!"

相撞的巨响和火光的爆炸，艾尼亚的手臂垂落在车门外，血液和汽油像催命的倒时计，不断流淌.....

"艾尼亚....."

身材健康的俊朗男人跌跌撞撞地跪倒在艾尼亚面前，他从车内抱出瘫软受伤的艾尼亚。

他俯首，薄唇咬去扎进青年皮肤里的玻璃碎片，舌头被锋锐的碎片割划，却是没有感到痛楚。

"艾尼亚......我终于，得到你。"

警方在之后调查，这压根是不可能会发生的意外。

车速不超过限制，四周没有障目的设施，连十字路口和交叉弯道等意外频发的区域也没有，偏偏车辆相撞，意外在最不可能的地方发生。

最让他们疑惑讶异的是，车内......空无一人，血液、DNA、毛发和指甲，俱消失无踪。

车辆的主人赶到时，其脸色比任何人都苍白，手掌和颈项的青色静脉越加显眼。

温弗里德·沃斯特，接受了噩耗，他后悔得心如刀绞，泪水从那双痛苦的银眸滚落，他的手掌颤抖，低声询问警官:"找到他的话，请告诉我。我是他的监护人，他的父母是切维斯特的大法官和亚布官立监狱的监狱长。艾尼亚·丹......他叫艾尼亚·丹......二十三岁，他是好孩子......"

距离车祸现场的近百公里外，昏厥受伤的艾尼亚被男人托着身体抱起。

艾尼亚的体型高挺矫健，是成年男人，尽管脸庞显得和少年时没区别，最多是成熟了些。

但是男人抱起他像是抱着海豹玩偶，丝毫不吃力地走在回别墅的路上，雇佣兵保镖和佣人们视而不见这副景象。

艾尼亚朦胧间感觉手脚冰冷，彻骨的寒，他的肢体要被雪冻住。

血管里的深红液体逐渐蔓延结冰，直到柔软湿热的东西贴上他的脚，小腿，手指，肩膀......

睁开棕瞳的艾尼亚眯起眼，他被拷锁在床上，手脚无法动弹，床边的年长男子握住他的手，亲吻舔舐着他的掌心......

"喂，你有病吗？"艾尼亚虚弱地说，他的衣服不在身上，只有羽绒被裹着赤裸的身躯。

"艾尼亚......"

年长男人的压迫感很强，有种猎人的血腥味，他的手掌抚摸艾尼亚的肚脐，拨弄他疲软的白嫩性器。

艾尼亚朝男人吐口水，手指揪住他的舌头，用尽力气扯他的舌，想威胁他放开自己。年长男人被他揪着舌，疼卻没有移动，唇含住他的手指，享受地发出低哼。

"你真的病得不轻，还是一样变态，迈克尔。"艾尼亚认出男人的模样，他感到恶心地放开手。

迈克尔·亨森的身材健壮，他的身体有许多被电击烧灼的伤痕，连手臂都是乌黑的钉口。

他执着地舔舐艾尼亚身体的每部分，目光是沉沉的偏执和痴醉的迷恋。

"那是因为我很爱你，艾尼亚。"他严肃说着，听不出话语里有丝毫玩笑的成分，黑发在脑后绑成低马尾。

  
  
  



	4. 4 監禁

4 监禁

艾尼亚·丹的内脏和肋骨错位地发疼，从喉咙挤出声音对他而言已是不易，感到胸腔一阵发疼，他不禁呻吟出声，被锁紧的脚踝泛红，指甲修剪得整洁的脚趾忍耐地蜷起。

“啊......啊啊......”

年轻男人为身体的损伤，他甚至不耐烦又记恨地想，迈克尔·亨森没有死于那间精神病被收买的庸医手里，现在还恩将仇报，这对他实在不公平！

“混蛋！”艾尼亚烦躁地想。

他的目光落在敞亮的房间，一应俱全的医疗器材，复古装饰，桌旁是散开的弹药盒、金缕的枪支，花雕窗帘被光亮照射在他的麦色皮肤，像身披繁复纱花。

假使艾尼亚不管在精神病院被折磨得彻底的迈克尔，就不会落得这幅不像话的惨况。

他仅仅是猜到迈克尔不会善罢甘休，但是没想过他变态似的偏执比最狠毒的黑寡妇更恐怖。

同病相怜算是什么好品质！

艾尼亚攥紧拳头，他头脑发胀，气血上涌，他不想狂躁症再复发，年轻男人深深地呼吸。

再放任在他脑海里那只怨怼的黑狗膨胀，事情只会更不受控制，迈克尔会更上瘾，他巴不得艾尼亚往他脸庞揍几拳，最好骑在他身上将他勒死，结束他病态的罪孽。

车祸时的撞击力被安全气垫转移大部分，然而内出血和轻微脑震荡给艾尼亚的身体造成不轻的伤害。

想要完全康复，不止数天，他大概要被迈克尔·亨森锁在病床数月，这期间也别奢望联络得上温弗里德·沃斯特，更别说恢复健康后，迈克尔这疯男人会不会放他走。

裸露的胸膛和腹肌传递着被舌头舔舐的黏腻触感，亲吻和吮吸的唇齿声落进艾尼亚的耳廓，敏感蓬勃的性器遭到男人的手掌套弄......艾尼亚的大腿根部全是细密的吻痕，淫糜地昭示着占有的痕迹。

腹部附近的纹有温弗里德名字的皮肤被迈克尔咬舐，年长男人的齿关想撕扯掉那块皮肉似的，衔咬着拉起，让艾尼亚的腹部肌肉变得通红淤青，看不清那节丑陋的字样。

腰身和臀被拇指压紧，迈克尔粗大的指节撑开臀缝，往渗出透明液体的深红肠穴里钻，像是最熟悉他身体开关的管理人，调试木偶的可用度。

“啊.....啊啊......不，别弄.....迈克尔.......”

艾尼亚叫唤得不愿又暧昧，充斥着感官的快乐欲望，连身体的疼痛都要被性爱的愉悦抹去。

英俊的年轻人过度兴奋地挺起腰身，迈克尔的唇舌包裹着他，要把他吞吃入腹......青年想到迈克尔扎低马尾的原因，脑海快要被快感融化。

一旦失去理性，青年男人就变得不管不顾起来，艾尼亚嗯哼得像交配期的雄鹿，脸颊和额头发烧似的冒着热气。

镣铐锁紧艾尼亚的手腕、脚腕，年轻男人虚脱地喘息，湿润的唇瓣淌过些许薄荷味的水液，不必想都知道迈克尔在他醒来前深吻了他多久。

鼻间嗅闻的是硝烟的火药味，和迈克尔·亨森独有的冷调古龙水的香气，健壮男人知道艾尼亚不喜欢唾液黏腻的味道，事先用漱口水清洁唇舌。

艾尼亚要感谢迈克尔没往他的脖子套给宠物用的皮革圈，否则他更不会有心情和他做爱，他会暴躁地把迈克尔的手臂扭断，做不到的话至少要揍断迈克尔·亨森的鼻梁。

年轻男人像被剥开包装纸的麦芽糖，最起码的是心理精神方面都分崩离析的迈克尔将他视作不可缺失的调剂药片。  
只有掌控在手掌里，深吸他的气息，与他融合，在他体内释放他的畏惧、压力和对任何神经质的脆弱。

只有痛苦积压沉淀在迈克尔心底太久，久到他甚至在见到艾尼亚的那时刻，晃过【杀害他】的自私念头。

只有阴暗、偏执地，舔舐艾尼亚·丹的身体，稍微让他从空洞的绝望里获得些许慰藉。

爱着他，让迈克尔·亨森感到自毛孔的每一处都可汲取的自由，他是吊死他的那一根绳索，悬於高处的那一柄断头刀，那一针注射进他喉管里的安乐药。

艾尼亚喉咙发涩，他喘息地发抖，棕瞳通红甚至流出生理性的泪水，修长的腿和柔韧的腰腹痉挛，迈克尔晦暗地扯着青年的后脑发丝，低沉地说道：“艾尼亚......艾尼亚......你不能离开我，我如此地爱你，你会害我杀了你的......”

深入体内的粗物狰狞，难以容纳的尺寸使得艾尼亚感到难受，迈克尔手部的枪茧滑过他微鼓的腹部，均称的肌肉都要被侵犯进窄细肠穴里搅弄的庞然撑得变形。

连挣扎逃脱的余地都不留，艾尼亚的腿根贴紧迈克尔的西装裤裆，被摩擦得发疼，瑟缩的臀间穴孔颤巍巍地流出淫糜液体。

腻红的粘膜遭到抵磨，连弯曲的肠穴软口亦饥渴的含住那根物事，被进到最敏感的地方，英俊的年轻男人绷不住地张开嘴，咬向迈克尔的脖颈。

欲望和暴力脱不开干系，更遑论迈克尔一向偏爱他的施暴，年长男人快慰地沉然笑起来。

钝齿的咬合力足够破坏皮肤和肌肉组织，绽裂的皮肉流出浓郁的血，迈克尔·亨森的脖颈鲜血淋漓。他迷恋地瞧他的爱人，艾尼亚·丹可爱的唇舌沾染他的血肉，没有比这拥有他更让他餍足、放松和欣慰的事。

艾尼亚好不容易吐出的骂语被迈克尔圈住他脑袋俯身落下的激烈深吻吞没，嵌合的部分被凶暴地进犯。

肠穴深处的弯曲小口被折磨得不断渗着清液，仿佛要磨蹭到内脏的侵入感和饱胀让青年发软地叫喊。肠穴粘膜被长得可怕的物事顶得内陷，嫩红的穴口翕合地溢出爱液，肠壁紧紧包裹年长男性的巨物。

泪眼迷蒙的艾尼亚只觉得臀内像被蟒蛇弯曲地钻进最里的结肠口，他的胸膛乳尖挺立，汗水从颈项，滑到锁骨的窝口，微鼓的腹肌部分冒出薄汗，隐约可见侵犯他的物事轮廓。

白芽似的性器随着每次碾压肠壁粘膜的侵犯，流出牛奶泡儿似的精液，顶端的环状部分被迈克尔早前的含咬留下一圈牙印。艾尼亚在又一次猛力的侵犯中到达高潮，他失控地挣扎，瞳孔涣散扩大，却因为四肢被镣铐锁住，无法移动分毫。

“哈啊......哈啊.....啊啊.....嗯！！！”

迈克尔·亨森总是沉迷习惯为青年咬弄那根青涩的白腻性器，却顾及不到艾尼亚被侵犯到高潮时只能流出似白精的透明爱液，射不出再多液体的抓心挠肺。  
绑起低马尾的黑发男人凑近英俊青年的脸庞，薄唇前的胡茬蹭过艾尼亚滑出唾液的下颌，他的脖颈肌肉被艾尼亚咬得像被刀叉扯毁的薄火腿片，却鼓励似的要求青年再啃咬得深点。

“艾尼亚，像以前那样，救救你的克罗诺斯。”迈克尔·亨森亲艾尼亚的鼻尖，他的额头，他有力的指腹伸进年轻男人的指间缝隙，紧密地和脸庞潮红、陷进情欲的青年相扣：“鞭打我，踩踏我，辱骂我......”

艾尼亚记得迈克尔·亨森执着的地方就在于此，青年习惯地回握住男人的手掌，一时间，少年稚嫩的脸庞和他现在成熟的面孔重合。

“迈克尔......不要害怕，你和我会好起来的。”

少年时的艾尼亚·丹喜欢迈克尔·亨森，他把他比喻为时间之神克罗诺斯，万神之首的泰坦，迈克尔从此记在心底。

无论何时少年的艾尼亚都会试图找到被医生们带走的年长男人，他推开每间病房的门寻找迈克尔，对看护的人求情，那是他作为男孩的优势。

艾尼亚让男人陪伴自己度过精神病院里无聊的时光，迈克尔·亨森曾说艾尼亚会继承那雷霆的暴雷，他是他的神子。

正如克罗诺斯最终会被他唯一留活的儿子宙斯杀死，迈克尔·亨森渴望艾尼亚对他施以甜蜜的痛苦，洗刷他阴影的畏惧，他是他遗落在外、心爱的死亡之枪。

“迈克尔，放开我。”艾尼亚嘶哑虚弱的嗓音，打破迈克尔·亨森的幻想。斯文英俊的青年死死地抓紧他的手掌，眼睛布满血丝，像要把他抓出血痕。

迈克尔·亨森面无表情，艾尼亚施与的痛楚让他甘之如殆，他将勃然物事深重地埋进艾尼亚的小腹，眼神显得无比眷恋地说：“这是你对我说得最多的话了，艾尼亚。”

黏腻......浓郁.....艾尼亚的粘膜肠穴被灌满白液......他缩起脚趾，难以承受地喘息呻吟，连接两人的部分渗出愈来愈多的黏腻白精，而迈克尔的性瘾注定艾尼亚会被侵犯整夜，甚至是好几天。


	5. 5 转机

5 转机

逐渐康复的艾尼亚惯例地被囚禁在迈克尔·亨森的别墅。

走私军火的迈克尔抛弃他的生意，不仅不去外国视察公干，而且家里俨然成为办公场所，连紧要的会面都约在别墅下层的会议厅。

艾尼亚的手背覆盖医疗用胶布，针管的药液线垂挂在架钩上，他撑起身。

清早阳光照耀树木的枝桠，抱栗子的松鼠翘尾巴窜跑，像是注意到窗口内的艾尼亚，迅速啃着栗子外壳，歪头和他眼神交流。

走到窗口处的艾尼亚·丹眼神晦暗，百无聊赖的他摆弄手腕的铁锁，锁扣连有不显眼的小型电击器，摁开时肉眼能见的紫光电流滋滋作响。

今早的迈克尔·亨森披着睡袍，不清醒地埋脸进他的换洗衣物里，迷醉熏熏地咂嘴。

熬夜挑拣合约错漏、撰写会议议程的男人撩开青年的床被，握起艾尼亚的小脚丫就亲，含得年轻人干净红润的脚趾都是他雪茄果木的烟熏味。

艾尼亚被囚禁以来，全天候无休地应付这男人的极端性瘾。

不论用餐、洗澡，甚至是刚走出卧室要去饮水，都会被发情低哼的迈克尔托臀抱起，他掰开弹性的臀往软嫩肠穴灌润滑液，还没走到落床点就直接挺胯进入艾尼亚腹部深处。

英俊青年的腿脚没有支点，手臂使劲地勒住迈克尔·亨森的脖颈，棕瞳发红地被他抱起来做爱，感觉肚子迟早要被他顶进五脏六腑里弄坏。

心情暴躁的艾尼亚·丹指间攥紧凌厉男人的黑马尾，扯着年长大佬的脑袋扔到床底，脚背拍对方的脸庞。

“咚！”

“啪啪——！”

迈克尔·亨森的侧脸撞到床板，壮实的身躯砸在地面，他衣衫不整地闭起眼睛，困倦地痛呼。

睡袍的衣带滑开，暴露出迈克尔健壮的胸肌和深轮廓肌肉线条，他右胸的红晕被一枚银环穿扣，腹部到下三寸是黝黑的毛发和蛰伏的粗壮物事。

穿过迈克尔·亨森胸前的银环是他逼艾尼亚替他穿的。

青年当晚气恼地别过脸，又被年长男人埋进体内的粗物深撞得肚子发抖，不得不把针刺穿那颗饱满胸肌前的乳尖。

迈克尔·亨森的胸膛流着血，感到疼痛的沉重低喘，提起艾尼亚的腰胯与他嵌合得更紧。肠穴粘膜被粗物撑满的酸麻快意令艾尼亚呻吟，他疼得张开唇想透气，被迈克尔捏开齿关，男人灌着什么进他的口腔。

冷冷的奇怪液体滑过艾尼亚的喉咙，浓郁得牵着丝线，青年的舌头尝到牛奶的醇甜和说不清的淫臊苦味。

他后知后觉这是储存在冷冻柜里的精液混合牛奶做的“饮料”，艾尼亚被灌得不断吞咽它们，小腹发麻地紧缩起来，他被迈克尔操得意识涣散，浑浑噩噩的脑袋想不清东西。

艾尼亚的嘴边溢出那些淫液，迈克尔眼瞳流露着痴迷，他执着地亲吻艾尼亚，吻他的鼻尖、脸颊、眼睑......

年长男人布满筋脉的手掌牵引年轻男人的指腹勾起胸膛的那枚乳环，他因伤口的刺痛亢奋，抱着瘫软发颤的艾尼亚缓缓侵犯。

“你要触摸它，我的胸膛，艾尼亚。我爱你，所以我是你的了。”迈克尔·亨森喘息得低笑。

他是奴隶，痴迷于青年因而自甘堕落的祭品，他无须祈求艾尼亚爱他，他会把引诱他的艾尼亚锁起来，给予他鞭打自己的权力，皮开肉绽的肉体将掉出心脏，蹦跳进艾尼亚的空腹里，他是哺育他的养料。

迈克尔要被艾尼亚砍掉头颅，溃烂的肉体仍然属于艾尼亚，他的尸体亦会爱他，腐臭破碎的肉物下流地塞满艾尼亚的嘴和体内。迈克尔·亨森光是想象就要满足得闷哼，射进艾尼亚红嫩紧致的肠穴。

可惜被情欲虏获的艾尼亚·丹听不见年长男性的心声，迈克尔·亨森迷恋地用胡茬蹭年轻人柔滑的脸颊，噢，他的法国小情人。

“滚起来，迈克尔，我要吃早餐。”

无端被男人吵醒的艾尼亚·丹翻身下床，脾气无异是愠怒的刚成年狮子，他从迈克尔·亨森本人身上学到最有效的手段就是别对他客气。

“艾尼亚，这太痛了，你要扯掉我的头皮，哼嗯，别松手，再用力......啊......”

迈克尔·亨森被艾尼亚拽着他的黑马尾在地板拖行，艾尼亚的施暴让他喉头发渴，爱欲冲向半软着的勃然肉物。

艾尼亚·丹挣扎地被犯性瘾的迈克尔摁在墙面，还没扒掉艾尼亚的衣裤——

男人被迎面的电击器狠狠顶着大腿，稍不慎会引致休克昏厥的强烈电流让迈克尔·亨森失去行动能力的瘫倒在地，脸庞发青，薄唇吐出白沫。

男人趴在地板活动筋骨，他餍足地哼哼，捉住艾尼亚的脚腕，拇指磨厮其上拖着锁链的镣铐，巨物被电击得彻底软趴下去。

艾尼亚伸脚踩住迈克尔·亨森的喉咙，拢起肩膀的睡衣说：“你这样看起来更好，一滩糟糕的烂泥。”

迈克尔发不出声回应艾尼亚的嘲讽，他的粗脖颈被脚趾踩得窒息，但享受地握住青年矫健的小腿。

年轻男人的脚背被迈克尔的胡茬磨得发痒，他的拳头砸在墙面，生气地说：“他妈的，你.....你！混蛋迈克尔！我要去吃饭，放开！”

别墅门口排列几辆轿车，形形色色的彪悍壮汉来回出入，拥簇拉着行李箱的西服男人，他叼着嘴巴的麻草大烟，高兴地对门口的雇佣兵们拥抱。

迈克尔·亨森披着厚重大衣坐在沙发，气息充满压迫感，扎低的黑马尾垂在宽大健壮的后背，他从沙发往门口看了眼，雇佣兵在身侧检查拆解的枪型部件。

“我的好兄弟！没想到，啊哈，你要我来你家聊这桩生意？看起来像是合作已成定局啦，别告诉我你只是邀请我来坐下聊女人和她们的奶子！”豪迈的胖男人掏出随身的黑酒瓶，大口喝着。

“拉米，”迈克尔说道，胸腔里蹦出的嗓音低沉：“我不和喝醉的酒鬼做枪械生意。”

胖男人扶住沙发坐下，他尴尬地笑，试图寻找好的说辞和迈克尔·亨森继续洽谈交易，这时，门口走进其他生面孔，拉丁裔混血的男人唸出模糊不清的特殊语句，其他人冷漠地硬著臉。

“奇尓斯，你伟大的神让你的儿子死而复生了吗？”某位壮汉故意问，迈克尔率先低声闷笑，他站起身拍拍雇佣兵的对讲机。

"别这么说，拉米命令他的妻子把儿子溺死在酒桶里。我只是送儿子去弥苏殿前侍奉，他现在是神父，被孩子们爱戴。"

"他是疯了才胡言乱语，没有这回事!"拉米挥手吼道。

其它人跟着迈克尔·亨森走向底层的会议厅，抽烟的女性侧头和其他生意人议论，她勾着另一位高大男人的虎头纹身手臂。

奇尔斯怜悯地望着拉米的啤酒肚，摇头跟向迈克尔他们。

拉米提黑水瓶喝一大口稻麦酒，无视那群无聊家伙的嘲讽，他的眼睛犀利地见到雇佣兵们身后蜜色皮肤的硬朗年轻人。

艾尼亚·丹无视拉米的目光，喝着苏打水，咬碎苹果，他的左手被连接锁链的镣铐圈紧，脚腕绑上沉重的铁块。

青年的薄衬衫露出令女人喜欢的匀称身材，脸庞英俊得犹如好莱坞的男星。

艾尼亚觉得那宗教狂热的奇尔斯和这胖男人拉米说话的方式像互相挖苦的兄弟。

被拉米像鬼一样的眼神看着，他不耐地说:"先生，管好你自己。迈克尔是你们的老大，还是别的什么？相信我，惹我不爽的话，倒霉的就是他和你。"

拉米夸张地瞪圆眼睛，他说道:"迈克尔!?他怎么会是我们的老大，我可是啤酒界大亨，他不干这行!让我瞧瞧，哎，你可太像了!"

"像谁?"艾尼亚撑颊，没有兴趣地随口回道。

拉米突然被噎到似的，他的手指微微发抖，喃喃自语:"如果你是的话，苍天，迈克尔会害死我们......他，他不会放过他。我的生意，我的钱，对咯，得找那老家伙帮忙!"

艾尼亚·丹吞掉苹果皮，反感地吐出舌头，皱着鼻子喝水。

真难吃，他心想。

那胖男人偷偷摸摸地翻找电话簿，他被自己的猜想吓到半死，忐忑不安地偷看艾尼亚。然后，箭步冲出别墅外，看不见人影。

年轻男人感到莫名，他的眼神望向通往地下的会议厅门口，觉得自己被卷进团看不清的漩涡。

比起拉米和奇尔斯，艾尼亚更在意抽贵价香烟的短发女性——那是本该死去的莎莎。

她挽住手臂的壮汉是经常被她抢走食物的汤姆·福特。

莎莎、汤姆和勃朗酒在他成年礼派对的那天，被监狱长和法庭判决执行死刑。

等匆忙换上普通连帽衫的艾尼亚回到监狱时，面对的只有空荡的牢房，代表血腥过后的消毒水气味。

艾尼亚·丹恨死了他的父母，他认为他的老朋友们都是被坏人冤枉地害死的。

直到，艾尼亚·丹被迈克尔撞昏囚禁前，他见到他们，而这次，他又看见了莎莎和汤姆。

城市各处宁静卻冷清，天空下起多雾的细雨，儒雅的教授张贴着薄薄的，四方的告示。

温弗里德因奔波寻找而更加苍白消瘦，镜片后的银眸敛起，他疲累地独自坐在长椅，学生们不多时返回，安慰忙到连马甲纽扣都松脱了一颗的教授。

帮忙找人的学生们无奈地摇头，老太太搀着爱下西洋棋的老伴经过他们，伤感地叹息。陌生人群走向公园的人行道，不远的布告板有着艾尼亚·丹的画像和他的照片，那是一张失踪人口求助通知。

温弗里德·沃斯特比艾尼亚的父母表现得更焦心，他已经数月没得到青年的消息。

周围的人们都得知，沃斯特教授在寻找名叫艾尼亚·丹的青年。他已经为此寝食难安，自责并后悔当初没坚持让青年留在家里。

"叮铃，叮铃，叮铃——"

拉米满头大汗地找到他的情妇，他神秘地，像是怕惊动谁似地说:

"我见到温弗里德在找的那个年轻人!"

他的情妇风情地抬起大腿，用纸巾擦他的汗:"拉米·沃斯特，你真好笑，你比他有钱，还认识政府高官和迈克尔那样的凶徒。为什么提起他时，怕得像见到猫的老鼠?"

"你不懂!我差点，连同我的家人被他碎尸万段啦!"拉米·沃斯的眼中是不可忽视的惊惧。

他看着情妇，失了魂，突然愤怒地指骂道:"是你，恶毒的女人，你杀害我的儿子!"

情妇被他骂得晕头转向，正巧门口传来敲门声，她只好推搡着这有钱的胖男人拉米，要去看是谁光临。

勃朗酒敲响拉米·沃斯特的门，他颓丧地坐在梯级前，唱着家乡的小调。

"拉米，你把我叫来，为的什么事?"

"苍天耶稣，勃朗酒，我的救星!你快去阻止卖军火的迈克尔，他抢走了他在找的人——"拉米·沃斯特嚎叫道，他连打酒嗝。

苍老的强壮男人吃着包压缩饼干。

"什么人?谁找谁?"

勃朗酒进屋，先是拧碎自己手机的零件，再让它浸泡在热水里煮融。

他专注地听拉米·沃斯特的话，服用止咳和抗抑郁的药丸药水，没多久，沉思地离开。

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
